mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Rogerio Nogueira vs. Kazushi Sakuraba
The first round began. Nogueira came out with a flying knee to the face immediately that rocked Sakuraba and more big knees to the face, seven or eight of them. They broke away. Not a bad start. Nogueira landed a counter combination to the face. They stood in close for a bit. Nogueira landed a good straight right that hurt Sakuraba and tried to pounce but instead they broke and stood in close for a bit once more. Nogueira landed a really nice left hand and Sakuraba landed a good counter and another and came for the single-leg in the corner. The referee paused the fight to check a big cut under Nogueira's right eye which was bleeding all over his nose. O.o How? Maybe those counters. Either way, nice cut. Proves any strike is dangerous in a mixed martial arts fight, even a pathetic-looking one. The fight continued and they touched gloves. Sakuraba narrowly missed a spinning back kick. Nogueira seemed to have a bit more respect for Sakuraba now. He wasn't wading in any more. Nogueira landed a leg kick. Sakuraba landed a good right hand and missed a leg kick. Sakuraba missed another, and a moment later another. Nogueira landed a leg kick, Sakuraba caught it and dumped Nogueira down and stood over him. Sakuraba landed a kick to the leg. The referee finally stood Nogueira up. Blood was starting to run from a cut under Nogueira's right eye. Nogueira landed a big body kick. Nogueira landed a big counter right. He came for the takedown and Sakuraba sprawled against the ropes, defending well. Nogueira kept coming for the single leg and landed big shots in under, and they broke. Nogueira landed a body kick. Sakuraba came for the takedown and got it into half-guard. Nogueira immediately looked for a kimura, Sakuraba defended and went to full guard. Decent fight so far. Sakuraba landed a hammerfist. Nogueira landed some pitterpatter shots from the bottom. Sakuraba stood and ate an upkick on the way. Sakuraba stood over him. Nogueira's eye looked nasty as he beckoned Sakuraba to come down. The referee stood him up quickly and the fight continued. They circled around. Sakuraba landed an inside leg kick. Nogueira landed a massive counter right that staggered Sakuraba. They kept circling. Nogueira landed a pretty good clean combination. Nogueira's eye looked pretty bad. Sakuraba landed a leg kick. He seemed a bit gassed. Tenacious pace, understandable. Sarcasm. Nogueira landed a leg kick. Nogueira came forward with a good right hand and dropped Sakuraba and had him turtled up but they stood and circled some more. Nogueira looked like he wanted this fight to be over. Sakuraba landed a nice leg kick. Nogueira checked a leg kick. Nogueira landed another big right hand to the chin, flush, and Sakuraba went down on his ass, almost through the ropes and he had hold of a leg and the referee pulled them away in the same position and they restarted and broke away and Nogueira landed a good combination, tried a flying knee but Sakuraba shoved him down and stood over him for the third time in the fight. The first round ended. Sakuraba crouched by the ropes, tired. Between rounds, they repeatedly showed that big right hand hitting Sakuraba's chin and him almost going through the ropes. The second round began. Sakuraba ducked a punch, tried a takedown and Nogueira defended and landed three or four more knees to the face, went after Sakuraba hard by the ropes, they scrambled technically and Sakuraba ended up on top in full guard inevitably. Nogueira landed an upkick as Sakuraba stood. Sakuraba landed a kick to the leg. The referee stood Nogueira up relatively quickly. Nogueira landed a nice jab. Sakuraba landed a right hook. Nogueira made the bring-it-on gesture. Nogueira landed a nice leg kick. To Sakuraba's credit, he keeps on coming no matter what. Nogueira's eye was bleeding again. Nogueira landed a big leg kick, caught by Sakuraba and Nogueira fell on his back and Sakuraba stood over him for the fifth time in the fight I believe. Just standing over him. The referee finally stood Nogueira up. Sakuraba missed a combination. Nogueira landed a massive right hand to the chin and pulled guard and grabbed a tight guillotine but Sakuraba pulled out. Nogueira locked up a triangle. That was nice. He hammerfisted to the top of Sakuraba's head at the same time. Nogueira was straining hard for that choke, still hammerfisting away. Sakuraba turned out and turtled Nogueira up impressively. The second round ended and Nogueira helped Sakuraba up. The third round began and they touched gloves. Both men looked weary and Nogueira was bloody and battered. Sakuraba shot for a takedown, Nogueira defended and turtled Sakuraba up. They stood into the clinch, Nogueira landed a knee and a combination, Sakuraba came back with a combination and another angrily. Nogueira landed a combination. They circled, the referee told them action. Nogueira landed a counter combination. Sakuraba landed a nice body shot. Sakuraba landed a good counter right hand. Nogueira seemed to be fading a bit, or already faded. Nogueira landed a big right to the chin and another that rocked Sakuraba hard, tried for a takedown and Sakuraba defended and they broke. Nogueira landed a good jab to the wobbly Sakuraba's nose. They exchanged jabs. Sakuraba landed a leg kick, and another. They circled a bit. Nogueira landed another massive right hand. Sakuraba had a tiny cut above his lip. Nogueira landed a good one-two combination. Sakuraba landed a good counter right. Nogueira blocked a vicious combination from Sakuraba. Nogueira landed a massive right-left-right and dropped Sakuraba and pounded away with three consecutive soccer kicks to Sakuraba's face. The referee pulled Nogueira away as the third round ended and Sakuraba stood up with blood spilling out of his mouth like strawberry juice. Just coming out. That was nasty. Nogueira got the rightful win by unanimous decision.